The Archangel's Daughter
by Genesis Vakarian
Summary: Maria is a half breed between demons and humans. Who learns about healing herbs. I'm using the name differently. The idea belongs to SirenOmega. She knows that I'm making the story line different because this focuses on Mara Marie Azrael raised her. And she falls in love with Nathaniel. She has visions telling her what will happen, when it will happen but not the how of it. Meows.
1. Chapter 1

Azrael has known Agony since they had met in Tri-stone and well, the two have felt the love beginning to grow between them along with the Four Horsemen and they agreed to let the two get married. And get married they did.

After the ceremony, and after mingling with the guests for a while, Azrael and Agony disappeared to do the deed. The young demon became pregnant with a daughter that they were happy for.

And as the months came and went, Agony grew larger as the baby kept growing, along with her wings. Finally, after about nine months that seemed to fly by so fast, the local midwife helped Agony give birth to a healthy baby daughter they named Mara Marie. But there was a problem and Agony became ill to the point where not even the healers could help her. And she passed on hours after giving birth.

They buried her in Tri-Stone and Azrael was left with his infant daughter to raise on his own. But that will be quite amusing as the years come and go with Mara Marie learning about her world even though she was also born blind. But Mara has also gained the gift of the Second Sight just like the scribe, Jaramiah.

But hers is far more different than his, because she'll be able to see into both the past and into the future of those around her. "Life will be interesting with Mara Marie," murmured Azrael to War while he held his infant daughter. And they all agreed with the Archangel of death as he bustled about the room just like a worried mother hen.


	2. Chapter 2

_Mara Marie just had her eighth birthday when her father told her about her mother being a hybrid of two races. Demons and humans. "Mara," Azrael started to say, "your mother, she was a half breed because her father was a demon who opted to mate with a human woman named Melanie Marie. Hence your middle name my little dove."_

_Mara Marie took a few moments to fully process and understand the information when she asked, "So my maternal grandfather was a demon who had mated with a human woman? Why? That seems to be a little odd even for demons Papa." _

_Her father agreed with her and gently pushed her outside and told her this,"Now, that's enough talk but we'll pick up this conversation later tonight. Now, go and run off some energy yeah?" She nodded and said. "Yes Papa, love you,"_

_And she started to run off with some of her friends when she stopped dead in her tracks as a vision came to her and she fell to her knees because it was far more powerful than normal. Soon, the vision had passed and Mara Marie picked up her journal and wrote what she saw within her vision that had happened right then and there._

_She went with her friends to play for a while but she wasn't really interested in doing much with them. And they knew that she was a seeress because of who her mother and grandparents were at the time. She was also born blind as well. So they've learned how to include her whenever they had gotten together to play games like tag, ball and others._

_And whenever they had all gotten tired of playing together, they would all sit down and listen to Mara Marie's made up stories of knights in shining armor saving princesses from dragons and them being rescued by dragons. But she's always been different because of the fact that her parents are, one being an Archangel, and the other, a half breed between the demons and the humans._

_That night, while helping her father with the dishes she told him about the vision she had earlier that day. "Papa, I think I saw Abadonn with the Seventh Seal in his hand and War had finally defeated him, even though he didn't even start the End War as everyone willing be talking about. And Death will be trying to clear his name, while Fury worries about her youngest brother and Strife,well, he will be indifferent about the whole affair. And yes, after I had written about it within the journal with some magical help, because of what happened when I was born blind."_

_Azarel stopped what he was doing at that point and well, he knew what she was talking about because the scribe also has the second sight and he is also able to see things, but only with the future, but with Mara Marie's case, she sees both the past and the future of others. The Four Horsemen included._


	3. Chapter 3

Mara Marie went to Tri-Stone to visit Muria so that she could learn some more about her mother who was a true hybrid of both the humans and the demons who learned how to use her dark magics as protection against her own people as the war raged on and she sought to heal many humans who knew her since she was just a girl.

Muria chuckled as she told the young archangel the truth of who her mother was. "Your mother, Mara Marie, was a rare woman who didn't even have healing magics. She learned about healing herbs from me when she was here long before you you born little one. And I'm sure your father remembers how they met that Death was here helping us get rid of the chaos. I hope this helps you both and may neither of you know the chaos raging ever on. And so, she came to me because she only used demon magics and wanted to truly learn the healing arts. Certain herbs can help heal while others can kill. But is used properly, with bandages and stitches, she learned and used her newly found skills on humans, angels and demons alike. To help them heal up with care. And, well, I'm sure your father has already told you of the fact that your grandmother was a human who mated with a demon and had a child they named Agony together. And that's her true story child, now I'm sure that Azrael is waiting for you Mara and please be careful little one. For no one is willing to have their pasts and futures seen by anyone who is a seeress."

Mara smiled as she stood and replied to the Maker. "Thank you ever so much for telling me everything that mama did while she was here Muria. And may the sun ever shine upon you and your family." And she left to go home with her father. Azrael was still having the memories going through his head while they went home because he was severely wounded, which was why he was in Tri-Stone over eight years prior to meeting the Eldest Horseman Death there. And that was how he first met Agony.

Agony was giving him a healing potion to mend the internal injuries when the two had gotten to talking and shared stories of history and such and they both felt the love slowly beginning to grow in their hearts and well, that's how they married and had a daughter together. And he wished, not for the first nor for the last time, that she was there to see all of it. From Mara's first steps to hearing her first word, which was "mama" and have seen her grow into a young girl who will one day become a fine young woman.


	4. Chapter 4

Mara has always trusted her to heart to always be her guide and well, she's been given a chance to take her father's place at an important meeting at the White City. And well, she was eager and willing when she first met Nathaniel.

He was waiting for her arrival when they almost ran into each other. She blushed like the sun was beginning to set when she introduced herself to the large warrior angel. "I'm Mara Marie, a pleasure meeting you Nathaniel." And he returned her happy greeting while helping her get her satchel back in order.

The two managed to get everything under control when she felt Uriel's gaze upon her. And she told her. "Uriel, Papa couldn't make it because he's working with getting the souls of the dead to get to the kingdom of the dead so he asked me to be here in his stead."'

The commander smiled a bit as she responded to the young seeress. "I know Mara. And it's good that you've already met Nathaniel because this meeting will take several days if not the better part of a month to complete what with all of the debates going on with the rumors and gossip mixed in. Most of it's centered around you, you know my dear, so please be careful while here."

Mara Marie agreed to Uriel's suggestion of staying safe while Nathaniel guided her to her quarters for the duration of the meeting for as long as it takes.


	5. Chapter 5

Mara has always trusted her to heart to always be her guide and well, she's been given a chance to take her father's place at an important meeting at the White City. And well, she was eager and willing when she first met Nathaniel.

He was waiting for her arrival when they almost ran into each other. She blushed like the sun was beginning to set when she introduced herself to the large warrior angel. "I'm Mara Marie, a pleasure meeting you Nathaniel." And he returned her happy greeting while helping her get her satchel back in order.

The two managed to get everything under control when she felt Uriel's gaze upon her. And she told her. "Uriel, Papa couldn't make it because he's working with getting the souls of the dead to get to the kingdom of the dead so he asked me to be here in his stead."'

The commander smiled a bit as she responded to the young seeress. "I know Mara. And it's good that you've already met Nathaniel because this meeting will take several days if not the better part of a month to complete what with all of the debates going on with the rumors and gossip mixed in. Most of it's centered around you, you know my dear, so please be careful while here."

Mara Marie agreed to Uriel's suggestion of staying safe while Nathaniel guided her to her quarters for the duration of the meeting for as long as it takes. Once settled, Mara found her stitchery project that she's been working on for a while and curled up in the seat nearest the window so that she could feel the fading sun slowly descending for the evening at least.

Nathaniel smiled to himself as he thought. "To think, not only is she our little seeress but she's also a fine healer and mage just like her father. But, she's also able to quiet rumors and gossip with just a gentle word and is able to work with her hands without the gift of sight."

Mara sensed that she was getting a vision when it just happened. She knew that the end war was finished...long before it even had gotten started. After War killed Abadonn, right after he became the destroyer. and yet, she also saw the Eldest Horseman, Death, clear his brother's name. But she also saw herself, somewhere within her own future, married to Nathaniel and having kids of their own. The oldest being a boy they named Matthias.

She opted to write it down when the bells began to ring for the evening meal. Mara Marie followed Nathaniel to the dining area where she was placed in her father's seat, Because of the fact that she's Azrael's daughter, and as such, is also going to be the next Archangel of Death. Nathaniel sensed that she was nervous about being there in her father's stead, and, well, he placed a calming hand on her shoulder saying. "It's alright my Lady, I'll be here through out the meeting and when you feel like you're going to loose your mind, we can take a break and then get back to it."

Mara smiled as she answered. "Thank you Nathaniel. For everything. I'm not even sure why Papa even sent me here, but I'll always listen to my father and obey him. Although, I'll also listen and always trust my heart as well. No matter the cost."

The prayer was said and the food passed up and down the table and Mara took a little bit of most everything because she's not much of an avid eater about things and such when she felt the presence of a demon in their midst, which she managed to find without ever really leaving her seat and she quietly told Nathaniel of the demon assassin's presence and the warrior managed to get the demon outside of the dining hall and killed after being thrown into just the open air without any angelic beasts.

He confirmed the bastard's death before letting her know that it was done. He sat down beside his young Seeress with whom he's been assigned to defend and protect until the meeting was , love is often the proper guiding light within people's lives, and it will combine their hearts faster than either one has thought of it ever being possible. And, well, trusting their hearts have already let love creep in.


	6. Chapter 6

_Mara Marie is living proof that one doesn't truly need sight to do things, like flying and such. It just comes naturally to the angels of the White City. Once the evening meal was over, there were after dinner cocktails, Mara pleaded a sick headache and left to head back to her room to work on her stitchery until it was time for bed.  
_

_Nathaniel arrived to make sure that she was alright when she was writing down the vision she had just before the evening bells rang and well, she was worried about her father mostly. Mara Marie was pacing around the room when he arrived, she was so nervous that she was having a hard time settling down to try and do anything._

_Nathaniel asked her. "Mara, are you alright? You're nervous about something." The young seeress sighed and said. "I'm not really sure anymore Nathaniel, I've been having these visions for almost all of my life and they've been only getting worse as I've gotten older. And even half of them, I just don't understand them."_

_"And besides," she continued, "I feel like something has happened to Papa. And I just can't tell what yet." The warrior knew that worrying about something would only make her heart beat faster than normal and he tried to help her calm down as best as he could of course. They took a walk around the gardens for a few minutes which actually helped them both calm themselves and and she was finally able o work on her stitchery until she said good night to her guardian.  
_

_Early the next morning found both Nathaniel and Mara Marie at the beginning of the meeting with the young seeress working on her stitchery. "Always keeping herself busy no matter what else has her attention of course." thought Uriel to herself as she settled down with her Hell Guard to listen for what would be happening next to deal with the rogue demons left behind by the Destroyer._

_As the day wore on, Mara could feel the tension well enough that she suggested taking a break when another angel scoffed at her trying to play the part of the Archangel of Death. She muttered a spell and he disappeared, only to reappear over open air as she clearly told not only him, bu the others within the room, "Papa asked me to be here in his stead. Both Uriel and Nathaniel here know that, therefore, I suggest that the rest of you get that through your thick skulls. Otherwise, I'll send all of you right to Sameal to deal with."_


	7. Chapter 7

Mara also knew that Sameal is her maternal grandfather because he sired her mother with a human named Marie, hence her middle name of course. And it was a surprise to her when she finally met her grandfather for the first time a few years earlier.

Sameal knew that his daughter had a child with the Archangel of Death and well, he met his granddaughter 3 years before. Demon magic is strong in Mara, even more so than it was within her mother, Agony.

Because of her nercomancy and healing spells combined, Mara's able to fight off the demons as much as anyone else there. She felt her grandfather's presence and she met him saying. "It's good to see you again Grandfather." As she settled her wings back into place behind her, she sensed that something was wrong and well, Mara has always hated being right about things.

Most importantly, where her family's concerned. "Everything's alright little dove, there's no reason why you should be getting your feathers into a nervous quiver young heart," murmured Sameal. They took the chance, which is rare for both of them to get, to catch up until it was time for Sameal to head back home, to Hell.

They said their goodbyes for the time being and Mara sensed that Nathaniel was nearby and she told him the truth. "Nathaniel, before this gets blown out of the water, , Sameal is my maternal grandfather. My mother, Agony was a half breed demon with the appearance of a human, and she was learning the healing arts from Muria over eighteen years ago in Tri-Stone where she met papa. And, well, they had gotten to know each other pretty well, and had gotten married and had me. Even though mama had died giving birth to me."

Nathaniel understood what she meant as he escorted her back to her quarters for the evening before the bells ring for the final meal. Mara Marie was bathing her wings trying to get them cleaned when Nathaniel gave her a hand, saying. "It's alright Milady, the wings are often difficult to get cleaned all the way through on your own." When the bells rang for the evening meal.

Once they had joined the others, there were murmurs of most everyone sensing her grandfather there several hours earlier and she didn't confirm or deny i whatsoever, instead, letting them ramble and gossip all the while about it being true or not. She was content to let it go out of her mind when she sensed her father's presence and she stood to greet him rather happily too.


	8. Chapter 8

Now, Agony is a full blooded hybrid of two races, the humans and the demons, but what makes her different is that when the moon is full she's 100 percent demon and when the moon wanes, she's fully human.

Now, her name is the one she gave herself because her original name was Maria Morgaine whose healing arts were always far stronger when she was within demon form then they were within her human form.

And since she remained on Earth after the End War, she went to Muria looking for answers and to find a way to use them while she's in human form.

And once they had gotten the answers that she was truly looking for, Agony left Tri-Stone only to bump into Azrael, the Arch-angel of Death in the Kingdom of the dead. He was exiled there for reasons unknown, save only to the Council.

They had gotten to talking and well, they felt their hearts beating in time with each other's and in time, they fell in love.

This was one memory that Azrael wished he could've told Mara Marie when she was little, but both he and Muria were both sworn to secrecy about her true name and her true nature as well.

Once greeting his daughter, he knew that he had waited long enough to tell her of her mother's true nature later that evening. And he also knows that Nathaniel has the right to know of her mother's past and how she saw her own death while pregnant with heir daughter.

That night, once settled about the room that Mara has been given, she felt like something was amiss and she asked him. "Papa, what's the matter? Something seems to be bothering you and you're never truly still like this unless there's something on your mind."

Azrael knew that she was right and he motioned Nathaniel to sit down for the story. "To be honest Mara, you're right. I've been thinking of the day when you've turned eighteen to tell you the true story behind your mother's death. She is, was, a hybrid of two races, both the humans and the demons. When the moon was full she was a hundred percent demon and yet, when it waned, she was as weak as a kitten. Her mother, Marie, your grandmother Mara, saw to it that she had a human name, Maria Morgaine. But when she was old enough she changed it to Agony. So, she made both Muria and me to the utmost secrecy about it. So now you both know about it. I've been hoping to tell you when you were ready and now I'm sure that she'll rest easy with the knowledge that you have of her powers."

Mara was stunned with the story her father had told her but now, she was happy knowing that her mother was truly a hybrid of the two races and that Muria had upheld her end of the bargain waiting for Azrael to tell her the truth. Nathaniel on the other hand, was surprised at the news of Mara Marie's mother's true name but he didn't let it show too awful much but he was content with knowing the truth.


	9. Chapter 9

Mara Marie was always able to say to others, "Seeing is believing" when it came to certain things. And it was often true when it came to her visions. She had settled down for the night when she sensed the presence of her mother's guiding spirit.

She was guided to the usual place and embraced her mother's spirit and asked, "Mama, why me? I know the truth about you now but why have me with the Archangel of Death? I'm no hero."

Agony knew that she had to reassure her daughter and reassure her she did well. "My dearest child, you are at the White City to help Nathaniel learn about gentleness and love. Which, may I remind you, men have such a hard time learning without us young women to set them straight. Love him Mara and in time, he'll return your love without question. I know that you've been giving him the chance to find someone else to defend but he has chosen you because of not you who are the daughter of the Archangel of Death but deep in his heart, The Good Lord has guided him to you and you to him. Farewell Mara Marie."

As the vision faded Nathaniel asked her if all was well and she nodded her head in reply. The two settled down and she gently placed a hand on his with a smile on her lips and they kissed for the first time since she's been there.

And so, early the next morning found them at yet another tireless meeting where everyone was debating about what should be done when Mara felt a vision coming on faster than normal and she wasn't prepared for what it would reveal to her.

As the vision unfurled, she saw thousands of bodies of both angels and demons laying around the earth as if they were murdered and yet, she also saw an Abomination vault as well where the Four Horsemen were waiting for her to arrive.

Uriel asked her. "Lady Mara, are you well? You've gotten pale as if you've seen a ghost." And the young angel knew that she had to have some air. She simply nodded and left the hall to get her thoughts together.

Once outside, she's been trying to fully understand what her heart's telling her when Nathaniel gently placed his arms around her to calm her down and she let herself be comforted for the first time by someone outside of her family. Little by little, the warrior had gotten her vision out of her and he knew that she was, indeed the prophetess of death and life.

She gently kissed him after finally telling him the truth of why she was born blind and also why she has the visions as well. And he loved her all the more for it. As they reentered the room, there was complete silence until someone muttered. "Spiteful little witch that she is, Azeral's daughter or no. She needs to truly honest with us."

She snorted and asked."Why say I need to be honest when all any of you need is ask me about my visions? I've been having them ever since the day of my birth and it's because of my mother who gave them to me. Yes, I'm the damned Prophetess of Death because of my visions but hence forth, I'll be needed by the Four Horsemen for reasons unknown at this point. But I'll not be leaving here alone either. Nathaniel has agreed to come with me as my guardian and as my companion as well. Therefore, please get to a vote and soon my Lords and Ladies. Good day."

As she felt the room, she felt better for having dealt with the courts herself without any troubles or anyone causing her any harm and as Nathaniel followed her to her angelic beast, Zelda, he helped her mount with ease and took to the skies with her. Heading for the Abomination vault were the Four were, indeed waiting on her for some unknown reasons.


	10. Chapter 10

Mara knew where the ancient abomination vault was and arrived within a few days. Once she had dismounted, she felt Fury close by and she calmed the Horsemen without too many problems.

Mara moved forward until she was standing beside the eldest horseman, Death at the doors of the vault. She quietly sang the words to make the doors respond to her and her alone for she also controls the elementals as well, depending upon the season and what was needed.

As she entered the ruins she felt the presence of something far more ancient then the four Horsemen lurking about the place and Death followed, watching over his niece while she kept a small ball of light going as well.

While waiting for the creature to appear they waited in the center of the room until she was grasped by the oldest of the four Horsemen. Death shifted her until the creature asked. "Why would the daughter of a half bred human come to me? And with the oldest of the Four Horsemen as her pet? Hmm? Speak up now my dear girl."

She stammered saying. "Death is not my pet, but rather he and the others are family. As is Sameal." The creature hissed in laughter but realized she was telling the truth while Death spoke of the reason why they were there, to gain some help and some insight as well.

As the creature stopped moving, Mara Marie tilted her head till she heard her say. "My dear girl, you will be plagued by those who would want you dead because of what your visions may reveal in time of course. Be careful and if you ever have need of me, I shall be here."

There was evil laughter emitting throughout the vault as they left and rejoined the others outside, she felt Nathaniel gently place a hand on her shoulder and she placed one of her own over his. As a map was brought out and looked at, she left to get a chance to be on her own for a few moments before they had to go and get some more information about her visions.

Fury followed her and asked. "Why is it that you seem to be able to see the futures of others so well little one? My own mother had the self same ability, and well, I suppose it's a family trait to be passed on to others of our little family tree." And she agreed whole heartedly with the Horseman till it was time to set up camp for the night.


	11. Chapter 11

Mara Marie often wondered why she was first given the visions and well, no one truly knew save for her parents and well, her mother died over eighteen years before.

She was working with her hands again on stitching for the future while listening to the stories told of the war that had happened years before and she realized that it was once part of her childhood visions.

She's beginning to fully understand her childhood visions when another came to her. It showed her Nathaniel dying in her arms while she was weakly trying to heal his wounds, because of the love that was being witnessed between them for each other.

She left the fire for a few moments to think about what she'd just seen when her bodyguard joined her. She told him the truth about what she had just seen. And he knew that it was how it would be if it went that way. But, he also knew that she is the seeress of the Angels.

Life was harder for her because of her powers. But, she's always able to keep them safely tucked away from the most prying of eyes and ears. As the creature back in the Abomination vault knew of the truth.

"Oh little angel of death, you'll be bound for it sooner or later my dearest heart. For it's been foretold. Of those that would die in the place of others long before the strike hits them."

The two were working on getting some more information about things and where the demons would be headed when there was an ambush and Mara was captured, but she is no closer to fully understanding the visions as she was when she was but just a child.


	12. Chapter 12

Once freed, Mara knew that she had to control her visions. But no one single person could ever believe what she sees when a friend from her past helped her keep quiet about them all, someone named Marian.

Marian, is also an angel who works with Uriel in the Hellguard and has often played with Mara as children are wont to do to release some much pent up energy and such before they figure out where they'll be placed as adults.

Marian was always there for her childhood friend ever since she was called out as a seeress of the Angels because of who her mother was, not only was agony a half breed demon and healer, she was also a seeress of the darkness, foreseeing the deaths of others before she even arrived to give them all aid with their wounds.

But, there is also a place where they will be able to flee and get help together if given a chance. Meanwhile, Nathaniel was trying hard to keep his temper in check while a plan was thought up.

She was somehow freed because Marian lied and said that she was the seeress whereas Mara was just her blind but staunch traveling companion to see the king of the lands of the dead.

And so, she was freezing her wings off when Strife found her and guided her back to the others without further problems. Nathaniel eased his young seeress into his arms and began warming her up while running his hands up and down both her arms. But, at least for the time being her visions are being controlled for now but never for long till they come back full force.

Later that night, after getting something in her stomach,Mara fell asleep when another vision hit her far worse than anything else, it revealed her friend's death by hanging and she was afraid for those she's been in contact with since then but everyone else is able to defend themselves with ease.


	13. Chapter 13

Mara knew that they would be needing another warrior and so she recruited the creature from the abomination vault whose name was Mabruck. Mabruck knew that he had to be controlled by the young seeress and her warrior protector as well as by the Four Horsemen and he has his own steed named Dark Moonlight.

Once the young angel asked for his help, he gave it gladly. Mabruck is far deadlier as a natural weapon and as such, he controls the amount of venom used by his pet king cobras and asps as well.

And yet, she was never truly afraid of snakes and their venom either. While the Horseman settled himself with the others, Mara wen for a walk to clear her mind when she felt like she wasn't truly alone.

War was keeping an eye on her and they had gotten to talking about how he was accused without rhyme or reason and how he managed to get his name cleared with help from his siblings when another vision came to her for some odd reason.

This time, however, it was of an ancient place where there was a massive slaughter. The souls of the demons placed inside an amulet for safe keeping and given to the Crow father.

While she told War what she had just seen, she felt the presence of demons somewhere but couldn't pinpoint the exact placement of he small war band.


	14. Chapter 14

_Mara knew that life marches on no matter what is happening. At the same time, her father was thinking of all the encounters he had had with her mother eighteen years prior.  
_

_The first was when he was held captive by the Destroyer, the second in the Kingdom of the Dead and the third was in Tri-stone. And they have always spoke of things, life, love and everything else as well._

_As he remembers her saying yes when he asked her to marry him, he knew that it wouldn't take them long to get pregnant and it didn't. Azrael sighed as he said. "Oh Maria, if only you were here to have seen our daughter grow up into a fine young woman. I miss you so, and yet, so does she. Because she never truly knew you like I did before you died giving birth to her eighteen years ago."_

_As the years went by, it was hard on them both but they made it through together as only a father and daughter could. As the days grew longer, Mara was given the chance to return to the White City for the reminder of the meetings with Nathaniel by her side. and as the young seeress knew, people needed to tell her what was happening at the time.  
_

_As Uriel caught her up that evening, the warrior knew that she was dealing with a lot of troubles soon. Once everyone was happily caught up, Mara was off by herself again when she felt like she had to lose her stomach.  
_

_But she found a quiet place to heave and after doing so, cleaned her mouth out when Nathaniel found her. She moved a hand across her mouth and said. "I'm alright Nathaniel, I just had an upset stomach is all."  
_


	15. Chapter 15

Nathaniel was always a warrior since he finished his training and yet, he often felt like no one understood him. Until he met Mara Marie. She may well be the seeress and the prophetess of both life and death, but she was the one he was sent to guard and guard her he has been doing.

The two have become more closer over the month or so since the meetings have finally gotten truly under way about rebuilding the White City and training other warrior angels and such when he felt her hand on his shoulder.

They both knew they had often left wondering what to care for and it was each other. They are rarely seen alone and yet, there was going to be a full scale assault upon the remaining demon hordes wherever they'd be found and yet, there was going to be happening the next morning a war was started once more but never truly finished by the Four Horsemen.

That evening, Mara was in her quarters that she now shared with Nathaniel when she felt like she was being watched. And it was Lilith of all people. She asked the witch."Why are you here Lilith? You know that I'm protected here by others and yet, I can also defend myself."

The older woman laughed as she answered. "Simple, my dear. I'm wondering why the demons are still going after you out of every other angel here within this White City of yours. Than again, it's possible that you're also the rarest person here and can be used as a magnet for the spirits of he dead from the land of the dead. Be well sweet child and be careful of whom you tell of these visions for even the angels here are plotting to kill you as well as the demons."

She left the same way she came and the young angel knew and heard the truth of Lilith's words. For she doesn't warn people of impending death unless it helps her out of her eternal torment for some reason.

She was somewhat shaken ,but was fine when she was joined by her love for the evening. They have often spoke of Mara's family, but Nathaniel has never truly spoken about his and yet, Mara Marie knew that she has to be patient and let him pick the time to tell her everything about his family. She chose to work on her stitchery when he told her the truth.

"Mara," Nathaniel knew that she has a right to know but he was nervous o continue when she gently nodded to encourage and he went on. "My family has always served both the Archangel of Death but the archons as well and yet. Half of them died from madness or were murdered to protect a secret of which is not well known among us these days. Each had a different way of falling in love with others and many were forced into arranged marriages but as for me, I began falling in love with you from the first day we met."

Mara knew she had to tell him how she felt and she told the truth. "I honestly didn't know how you felt the same way I did Nathaniel but I guess you did. Mama once told me in a dream that we women help the men learn how to fall in love and" she was cut off when he placed his arms around her waist and kissed her on her lips and she slipped hers around his back and shoulders to deepen it.

They became intimate that night and made love. And after doing so, she nestled up against her warrior and fell asleep until she felt a vision so intense hit her that she awoke in a cold sweat and shaking from it. It was about Mabruk who had betrayed her to join the demon hordes and hoping to kill her off. Nathaniel calmed her by putting his arms around her and stroking her hair till she stopped shaking.

As she finally settled back down, it took Mara some time to get back to sleep, but she was safe with her lover's arms around her till the morning light.


	16. Chapter 16

After becoming intimate the night before, Mara and Nathaniel had finally fallen in love with each other and knew that it'll be difficult for the demons to come after her for her magics and her visions.

But, she fears that something bad will still happen in the far future and she has often said that she always hated being right. And as she always has said, "Never betray your companions," Mabruk had come after her and she killed the bastard herself without any aid.

But as the bastard's body was being burned, she felt like there was an added weight to her abdomen, but she didn't really think too awfully much of it for the moment until she felt Nathaniel's arms around her waist.

She smiled as she gently placed her hips against his groin and shifted her weight a bit as he leaned into her back and shoulders a bit in return. "The two are truly smitten with each other. And that's going to be a good thing," thought Uriel to herself,"but I do hope that he's able to a good father when the time comes." As the Horseman's body was dealt with, everything was almost back to normal when one of the elder angels found something relating to Mara.

That evening, the angel, Marcus was talking with her about the information and well, she mused out loud. "Why would it be connected to me when I've never even heard of it Marcus? I knew that mama was different but who knew that she was the seeress of death long before me."

Marcus shrugged as he left her company to find out more information about being the seeress of life and death and how it's all connected to Mara Marie. He said in passing,"I'll keep digging my lady for more information and how it's all related to you. Farewell." as she settled down for the evening, she felt even more flighty than was even normal for her.

Insofar as that, she's never really felt flighty save for when she felt like her life was in danger or another intense vision was on the way. But she didn't even know that either until she felt the eyes upon her again, so much that she tried using her magic but it was Fury. The two embraced as she told both Mara the reason why she was there.

"My brothers thought that it would be wise for me to be here in case someone else tries to get close to you little one. For you are too invaluable to lose to some bastard who truly wants you dead Mara. I could tell that Lilith was here to warn you about demons and angels plotting to get rid of you. Not Nathaniel or Uriel though. Or your father and grandfather."

She nodded in agreement and said,"Please be welcomed here in the White City Fury. Nathaniel knows that you're here and I'm sure that he'll want to get me out of this city and soon because of the fact that we've been falling in love with each other for the past few months now." Marcus knocked on the door and entered when she said "come in Marcus" and he gave her the rest of the sought after information.

"My Lady, you aren't the first nor are you the last seeress of life and death. There've been others long before you and your mother. But it's within your very family tree on your father's side for some odd reason. And here's why. His mother, your grandmother was the one before you bequeathing her gifts to your mother when she died saying, these gifts are far deadlier then any known poison because it will kill you in the end unless you marry and have it granted to another. For men are better able to bear these visions of life and death better then we women for we women are far too tendered hearted to see them" The scribe finally wound down as she said in reply,"It'll kill me? How? For one, I haven't been having them since I've become intimate with Nathaniel over a month ago."

The two exchanged glances when Nathaniel arrived and said,"The city's in chaos because the renegade demons chose to attack us first so, it's best to get out of here before they find out who is the seeress of life and death." And everyone else in the room agreed. She slipped her hand into his and he gently squeezed hers in love as she gathered her things, like her stitchery projects and a few other things.

Fury saw to it that the four of them had all gotten out of the White City alive and to an inn where the Four Horsemen gather whenever they're all on the same mission and on different ones to compare notes. Mara was wondering about where her father was when she felt his hand on her shoulder and they embraced as he said to her quietly, "Nathaniel's a fine choice my dearest girl for he will become a fine husband and father as well when the time comes."


	17. Chapter 17

Mara knew that she was pregnant since she's been missing her monthly courses for over the past four months after becoming intimate with her love, Nathaniel. And yet, she hasn't been able to tell him the happy news until late that night and she is thankful that her angelic robes help hide the fact that she's with child as well. She sighed as she said,"Nathaniel, I'm pregnant with your child and I;m afraid that others would still be coming after me because of who my father is."

Nathaniel was actually left speechless for a few moments before saying,"This is indeed the best thing that could have ever happened to me Mara," as he embraced the mother of his child. He gently placed a hand on her expanding womb and felt even more elation and joy but he also knew that she is still being hunted by demons for whatever odd reason till Marcus told him why.

"She's blessed with the powers of the seeress before her and yet, she only sees the birth and the death of those she knows and loves. Her mother had this gift and it was far stronger then her healing abilities ever were." He murmured while looking through the scrolls further. and as he looked even further, Marcus hoped that his childhood companions would be closer then ever before because of the pregnancy.

For the three of them grew up together within the self same village as children and played together. And they have kept in touch with each other until they've been reunited as traveling companions. Fury knew that the young angel needed to be protected but she couldn't think of a way to do so until she had spoken with her brothers about it.

"Brothers," she began, "Mara's already pregnant with Nathaniel's child and I was trying to think of a way to protect her until the baby arrives. But I just can't seem to figure it out. So suggestions would be nice and if we get them to help out with figuring it out as well, it'll be better because she is Azeral's daughter and the next archangel of death when the time comes."

Everyone was thinking of ways to get her out of harm's way when she suggested using her childhood home. "It's still protected by powerful magic and as far as I know, it's where papa first started raising me before heading back to the White City and working on the plan to summon the false End times and blamed you War."

And they all agreed to her plan. But, there are far more powerful demons coming after her because of the fact that she's pregnant and hoping to get her out of the picture have her give birth in eternal darkness.

Later that night, everyone had settled down to sleep save for Mara and Fury, for she has become fiercely protective of this young angel who had stolen not only her father's heart at her birth but hers and her brothers' hearts as well.

"No one shall hurt you Mara. But I think you may need to learn how to fight before long," she said with a lot of worry in her voice hoping that the young girl wouldn't catch how her voice trembled but she did and she said in reply. "Fury, you and your brothers have done well to protect me long before I became pregnant and yet, I'm afraid of the fact that this child of ours will be a seer like me and as such, will live as an outcast. Not only that, but there seems to be far stronger demons coming after me because I've seen it in a vision after Nathaniel and I became intimate with each other. I've already told him about what I remembered from it as best as I could and he knows that I have to eventually pass it to someone else who is far more worthy of it than I am."

And the older woman placed her arms around her and she fell asleep for the night while she looked up at the stars and sighed.


	18. Chapter 18

The next day found the small group in their old home and settled down for the time being. As Mara eased herself off of Ruin's back, she felt the baby kick a tiny bit while Marcus found his mother.

Maya has helped her father, Azrael, raise her when she was just an infant. She then embraced her son saying,"It gladdens my heart to see the three of you back home. But within the company of the Four Horsemen. Bah,it doesn't really matter. Thank God that all of you are alright."

The young prophetess smiled to herself when the older warrior angel had finally realized that she was pregnant with Nathaniel's child. Everyone had know that while the three were just very young ones she and Nathaniel would eventually fall in love while Marcus was going to be an uncle and godfather.

Once settled for the night, Mara had gotten something together for the evening meal for the small group. Melody is Marcus' youngest sister and she's been clinging to Mara's skirts ever since they've arrived home.

He smiled a bit as they moved past him, he picked her up and had gotten her settled in his lap when the alarm bell began to ring. War remained with the girls while Maya, Death, Fury, Strife, and Nathaniel left without saying a word.

It was a good sized group of demons looking for Mara to simply give her a message. She had arrived with Melody still clutching her skirts while the leader spoke to her.

"Mara," he said clearly with War standing near to her," You are in even far worse danger here due to the fact that you are now pregnant." They were stunned into silence while trying to fully understand what was said when she felt both her father's presence and her grandfather's presence as well.


	19. Chapter 19

She felt safer with both her father and grandfather there for the time being until she returned to the White city to finally finish up with the meetings that are continuing on there.

She very well remembers what Marcus had said about the visions being far stronger with her mother then her healing abilities ever were. "It's because that my maternal grandmother was a gypsy seeress and had graced her daughter, my mother the powers of life and death where as within my case, my necromancy and healing spells are far stronger then my visions" she mused to herself.

So, as she was headed back to the White City for the final round of meetings, she felt somewhat out of place due to the fact that she's beginning to show her pregnancy well.

And yet, there was nothing but sheer and utter chaos upon her arrival home at the White City. She shifted her weight once more as she laid her hands upon her expanding womb as she muttered to herself."Well I'll be damned, it went all to hell here while we were looking for a safe haven and yet, I've got to deal the last remaining meetings here until they get resolved. One way or another and soon I hope. For the baby's sake and mine."

As Nathaniel laid a hand on her womb, he felt the baby beginning to kick and he smiled to himself over it while Marcus was looking to learn out more about pregnancy itself and how to deliver the baby when the time comes. And yet, his mother, Anna, was there because she is the best midwife for all the angels and humans and animals that are female and have babies on the way.

Anna smiled as she and Nathaniel hugged each other while she said. "It's good to see you again my son. You as well Marcus. Mara, you are just as pretty as your mother was if not more so, and it's good to know that you have relations with both Sameal and the Four Horsemen as well." after finishing her statement, the older woman placed a hand on the younger angel's womb and felt the babe beginning to kick all over again and she made the connection to her son without really asking and Mara was blushing as well.

So, later that night with Strife being the watch dog for the duration of the remaining meetings in the White City, Mara and Nathaniel with some help from Marcus told Anna the truth while the young archangel was working with her hands once again when Uriel entered the room positively seething from one of the idiot angels complaining about the Four Horsemen being there.

So, as the final meetings get finished up, it was time for action to deal with the remaining demons and yet, Mara was getting close to giving birth to her first born son, Matthias and Nathaniel along with Marcus and her family were there to support her. But the men were shown the door and told quite firmly by Fury to "get out" for the time being and they did.

After several hours, an infant's cries were heard along with his mother's laughter despite the tears of joy falling down her cheeks and Nathaniel smiled when he first held his son in his arms and kissed his mother full on the lips.


	20. Chapter 20

Nathaniel and Mara agreed to raise Matthias back home where they grew with Marcus and yet, her healing magics are far stronger than her mother's ever were.

So, as the visions began fading, the one about her losing Nathaniel never seemed to fully pass thankfully but it was well into the back of her mind and he knew that it was dwelling there for the time being until their son been to fuss and she sat down to nurse him for a few minutes and think about it as well.

One day, Matthias was taking a nap when Mara shifted and stretched out her back and shoulders when Nathaniel asked her,"Mara, is everything alright? It seems that those visions of yours have finally stopped coming."

She nodded before saying,"It's true that my visions have been slow to come ever since I gave birth to Matthias Nathaniel. But I'm worried that he will be getting them as he gets older."

Nathaniel knew that she was conflicted about it and he took his wife in his arms and calmed her well. That night, after nursing their infant son once more before bed, Mara put him down for the night and fell asleep herself. A while later she felt like someone was shaking her to waken her and she started with a jolt asking,"What's wrong? Is it Matthias?" when she realized who it was.

Fury sat down beside the young angel and asked,"How's married life and having a child going Mara? I can tell that you're enjoying it to the full and yet, I can feel like something's wrong and I can't really tell what it is."

The younger woman knew that, aside from the older women in the village, she could talk with Fury and said to her in reply,"I'm afraid that Matthias will get my visions and to be honest, that is far worse than having him be trained to be a soldier for the Hellguard.


	21. Chapter 21

After talking with Fury, Mara knew that she shouldn't truly worry about it too awfully much unless he begins to show the signs of it. and as he had gotten older, Matthias didn't really show signs for which she was grateful for.

And yet, he's just a happy go lucky young child who loves his parents and is close with his mother. As he had gotten older, however, he loved learning how to fight and defend his home from demons.

One day, however, he felt a vision coming on and it scared him. He got home and told his mother what he saw, Mara knew enough to understand and tell him this. "It's alright Matthias. It was just a harmless vision and it won't kill you. It runs in your veins as much as it does mine."

He held onto his mother while his nerves calmed down and decided to begin a journal of his own. She smiled as she returned to cooking and getting things ready for the evening when he gave her a hand with getting the table set when Nathaniel arrived home.

They embraced him and managed to get everything ready while they talked of other things for the time being. Later on that self same evening, after tucking their son in for the night, Mara told him about the vision. "He was scared Nathaniel, I could feel it through how he trembled after getting it, but he didn't really tell his childhood friends about it for they know that I'm also a seeress as well."


	22. Chapter 22

As Matthias grew, the visions would come and go, but were not as powerful as his mother's were. He always loved his training, but the important thing was that he is working with Uriel and has been often sent home to see his parents.

Before he arrived home, he had gotten some flowers for his mother and new born baby sister as well. Once home, he called out to his mother, Mara and she called from the kitchen saying, "I'm in the kitchen Matthias. Please come in and meet your new baby sister, Rosanna."

Matthias did as he was told and he first embraced his parents and then his baby sister cooed at him till he had gently picked her up to cuddle her for a bit. She laughed as he played with her a bit till she fussed a bit and Mara tended to her while Nathaniel tended to finishing up dinner.

That evening, over dinner, the young angel told his parents all about his training when he noted that his mother was having another on of her intense visions. It was centered around a battlefield. Demons and angels, not fighting each other for once, but working together against a new enemy. Not the 4 Horsemen, but something much worse.

As the vision, faded, Matthias asked,"Mama is everything alright? It seems that you were having a rather intense vision for several moments." Mara smiled as she answered her son's question."I'm alright Matthias. The vision was intense, but it was harder to discern what I was seeing. But, in time, the meaning will shine through."

As they finished eating, Mara started working on cleaning the dishes when her son did it without being asked. That night, they sat on the front porch to talk while Rosanna fell asleep in her crib. The screen was left with the inside door open so her cries can be heard if she wakens.

They spoke of many things till they went in for bed. The next morning, they did some work together in the garden that Matthias put in when he was just a boy. He said,"I didn't know that it was still growing after I went off for my training mama."


	23. Chapter 23

Marcus finally collected the remaining information and gave it to Mara starting with."As the visions weaken Mara, they will give you more information then they did when you were just a child."

Mara mused on it and asked,"Isn't odd that when I was just a child, they were far worse then when they have been as of late? I knew that it would have to change eventually. But i wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy. Let alone a member of my own family Marcus."

He nodded in understanding while Rosanna giggled a bit. Rosanna began learning how to walk and talk when she received word about an ambush set up for her son's squad and Mara became worried.

While waiting for something to ease her mind and not worry too awfully much about Matthias, she tended to the garden while Rosanna helped her a bit by digging in some dirt not far away from her mother. Nathanial arrived home and noted that she was worried about their oldest son and that Rosanna was toddling to him.

He picked her up and placed an arm around his wife and gave her a half hug as he said."It'll be alright my love. Matthias is as tough as I am and is just as stubborn if not more so than you my dearest."

She nodded as the wounded soldiers of Matthias's team were placed into a large tent in the largest corner of town and she tended to them herself. He was merely injured by a blow to the ribs and had gotten his left leg broken. But, at least, he was alive.


	24. Chapter 24

As time wore on, Matthias decided to become a healer as well and began learning how to be one from his mother. Eventually, he convinced his parents to take some time off for themselves while he and Rosanna tended the shop and they did.

They went to a pond where they had built a cabin and had finally gotten around to getting another child on the way. After having a chance to become pregnant again, Mara knew that this time, she didn't really mind being surprised if it was either, a boy, a girl, or twins.

So, as they arrived home, Mara went back to work and Nathaniel went back to training young angels to become warriors. As the months wore on, Mara became an expectant mother once more. As she entered the last 3 months of her pregnancy, she knew that she had gained a bit more weight then was normal amd she knew that she was bearing twins.

As time wore on, she felt the strain on her back and would often stop to ease it with small breaks in between whatever job she was doing. Nathaniel noticed it and asked her one day."Are you feeling alright my love? It seems that you're stopping just as often as you begin working on something." Mara sighed as she answered her husband's question.

"I know Nathaniel. But, I think that I might be bearing either twins or triplets. Considering how I'm feeling it more and more now. I'm not even sure if I should be working on the garden either. All things considered." With a smile and a kiss, he guided her inside where Rosanna took her hand and laughed as they worked on herbal remedies.

As other angels came for her remedies, Mara felt that she had gotten enough done when her water just broke. One of the midwives came and helped her give birth to triplets. Two girls and a boy.

Matthias arrived home later that day and met his new siblings, Marian, Luann, and Lucas.


	25. Chapter 25

Mara always knew that she had to always trust in herself about certain things and having children was one of them. After their triplets were born, the household became quite filled up with laughter and love.

As the years wore on, her father kept up with his family and daughter as well. One day, she noted that something was bothering him and she asked,"What's the matter papa?"

Azreal smiled as he said in reply,"Nothing seems to get passed you my dear. I'm just getting to the point where I think you're ready to become the next archangel of death."

Mara knew that the title of archangel of death was handed down through the years, but, she also wondered if it was time for her to assume the position. Of course, one of the triplets began fussing she sighed saying"Duty calls."

She tended to them and had gotten them settled when she felt like something bad had happened. She felt it grip her heart with fear. She knew that it wasn't connected to her visions though.

It was Marcus's mother who had died from being torn apart by hell hounds. She arrived at their home after it had happened to console the youngest child there.

She gave him her condolences and asked,"Is there anything I can do to help Marcus? During this rough and difficult time for you and your little sisters?" He thought about it for a moment and said."I think that if you watched my sisters, it'll help them keep the routine mama had been doing with them."

Mara nodded as she gathered his baby sisters and moved them to her home for the time being. They helped her tend to the triplets and the garden as well. Rosanna was off helping Matthias tend to wounded warrior angels. She went home after finding out that their godmother was killed while Matthias stayed behind and grieved in his own way.


	26. Chapter 26

Mara knew that there was something more about her own mother, Agony, even though her given name was Maria Morgaine. And she began looking into her mother's background.

One thing she had found, though, while Marcus dealt with his mother's death and helped tend to his sisters was that she was just a lower demon of Hell and couldn't even focus her healing magics when she wasn't in demon form. He had help burying her for truly she was one of the best warrior angels there.

And the fact that she was born in Tri-stone in the first place was even odder than her abilities to compel others to do her will without question. Marcus and Nathaniel became interested and wondered why her mother never left a written record of her life.

Azreal also knew that her mother was odd for those living in Tri-stone to get to know very well. The shaman, Muria told him once."She is quite flighty Archangel. Why, I do not know. But something is troubling her and it seems to be coming from her past. Not her future, for she knows that she will have a daughter with you. But will die because of it."

So, one day, Mara took Rosanna and Matthias to Tri-Stone with her to speak with Muria. After arriving, she sensed that something was very wrong and she was right in assuming so. It was Muria who had suffered a vision so intense that it was quite unlike the shaman to have one. For only those gifted with the sight get them.

She asked,"Is everything alright Muria? I have heard that you get feelings about things from time to time, but never a vision so intense that it brings a Maker to her knees." She replied."I am well Mara. It's good to hear your voice again my dear. And I've also heard that you and Nathaniel have had two children."

Matthias answered,"That they did ma'am. My name is Matthias and this is my sister Rosanna," while Rosanna giggled and said,"How do you do?"

They were shooed off to go and play while their mother spoke with the Maker shaman about her mother's true nature."I knew that mama was born here. But she was always able to get people to do what she wanted them to do. But what doesn't make any sense is why was she just a low level demoness with the power to control when she could have been just as powerful as Lilith I wonder."

Muria sighed and said,"Lilith was her true mother while Sameal sired her. But her powers were tightly controlled by your father's magic until the day she died after having given birth to a young girl angel. She went to her mother begging her to give her more power but she refused and had her killed. Because Agony was never one to be fully trusted as a demon half breed."

Mara nodded before voicing just one more question."So, that would make Lilith my grandmother than? Because I know that Sameal is my grandfather. But I never truly knew why grandmother had given birth to her here. Unless she was given up and adopted by someone who lived here."


	27. Chapter 27

Mara knew enough to begin looking through Muria's library for further information about her mother's past. So, she asked,"Muria, why did you tell papa that mama was flighty over 25 years ago?"

She knew what the angel meant and answered,"She never truly told me why she was here, but I knew that something was driving her to have a child with Azrael."

She nodded and had gotten her children together and headed home for the time being. All the while, wondering why her mother never wanted to be fond by her parents.

She knew, however, that she wouldn't be able to gather much information about agony's past until her grandmother arrived to meet her great grandchildren and to meet her.

She never had gotten along with her grandmother much, but didn't dare say a word about why she's looking into her mother's past. However, Marla wasn't there to annoy her granddaughter, but rather, try and explain why her daughter was so flighty while being courted by her father over 25 years prior.

The two worked on it together till she headed home after about a few days there. Promising to help her granddaughter out with finding any information about her mother's past and why she remained in Tri-Stone. Because mothers know more about their children than anyone else does.

She shifted and kept the house cleaned when Fury called on her with some news. She found out enough about her mother and gave it to her. She stated rather easily saying,"Your mother never grew up there because she wasn't even brought in to be trained as a healer by Muria and she knew that it was true. She also knew that you would be looking into her past. Beyond that, even my brothers and I will try and find out more to help you Mara."

Mara nodded and said,"Thank you for the information Fury. But I doubt that there is going to be any more about her past because my own grandmother visited and has often wondered why my mother was just as flighty."


	28. Chapter 28

One day, Matthias met a pretty young angel named Moira and she was the daughter of his commanding officer, Uriel. They began talking and she knew that his little sister, Rosanna was always hoping to find a group of angels to be a healer to them.

She suggested her mother's command and they approached his parents and sister about it. She accepted it and began getting ready while Matthias spoke with Uriel about courting her daughter and she agreed to it.

Rosanna went with Matthias and Moira to meet Uriel and she knew that she would be kept by her side as if she were her second daughter. Not to mention well protected by the men under her command.

Nathaniel knew that his daughter would be safe while the triplets began helping them around the house. But, since Mara knew that Matthias would fall in love with Moira and she smiled to herself saying,"Well, they are of an age where they are the same or at least in the same age range and I hope that they do find love in each other and get married. After he asks her mother permission first."

He kept at it till he bought a ring and spoke with Uriel about it and she agreed to him marrying her daughter. That evening, he got down on one knee and asked her the question."Moira, will you marry me?" while presenting the ring to her.

She was left speechless, but after quickly collecting her wits, she replied,"Of course I will Matthias." They began working together on getting the wedding planned out to the very last detail.

And when the wedding finally arrived, they shared a moment to pray and when the wedding march began, Moria was walked down the aisle by Nathaniel. They got married and opted to go to his mother's hometown for the honeymoon and they made love for the first time.

She became pregnant soon after that and he became happy knowing that he was going to become a father and have a family of his own soon.


	29. Chapter 29

After marrying, Matthias brought his wife back home to stay while he remained with Uriel's patrol. Mara greeted her daughter in law with a hug and a warm smile. They were happy knowing that their first born son was becoming a father himself.

As the months wore on, Moira knew that she was going to give birth tow twin boys because her mother-in law knew it without even second guessing herself about the subject while they were talking about it one day while tending the garden.

After nine months had gone by, Moira went into labor and gave birth to her twin sons that they named Markus and John. Eventually, Matthias came home for good and took over as healer for his home town because Mara became the next archangel of death.

And as for finding out more about her mother,s past, she just couldn't find any more records about it and she had found all that she ever could about it. She opted to release it for the rest of her life, but had often thought and wondered about it though.

But, she was happy knowing that her father became the archon after Death killed the last one because he became corrupted with chaos and that she's the archangel of death and still has her family around her now.


End file.
